Research on two different types of amine oxidases will be pursued during the coming year, i.e. research on the bovine liver monoamine oxidase and the bovine plasma amine oxidase. The main efforts will be concerned with amino acid sequence and ESR study of the bovine liver monoamine oxidase. The research efforts with Cu-amine oxidase, plasma amine oxidase, will be concerned with ESR studies of the active site of the enzyme, determination of the structure of the yet unidentified organic cofactor present in the enzyme, laser Raman spectral studies also to determine the ligands of the copper, as well as a continuing effort to obtain crystals which will be suitable for crystal X-ray diffractions study of the enzyme.